Une énigme peut en cacher une autre
by Lilia Purpurea
Summary: [OS Aventures](titre changé) Dans le temple des Aventuriers maudits, la situation devient critique lorsque la seule façon d'empêcher le déferlement de l'armée du Chaos sur le Cratère est de résoudre une énigme de logique. Cependant, une nouvelle inquiétude vient se greffer à cela quand Théo se met à agir de façon très étrange... -Inspiré de la fin (dernière heure) du live du 30/07.


_Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fanfiction sur l'Univers d'Aventures, un petit OS humoristique sans prétention, et aussi ma première sur ce site que je fréquente depuis longtemps en tant que lectrice (et je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise avec l'interface du site pour l'instant)._

 _L'idée a germé dans ma tête en regardant le replay du live du 30/07 ("ce ne sont pas des biscuits secs" (je n'ai toujours pas compris le titre d'ailleurs)) sur Dailymotion, et puisque la dernière partie a été postée ce soir sur Youtube je publie._

 _Edit du 9/09 : J'ai changé le titre deux jours après avoir posté la fic car décidément l'ancien ne me plaisait pas trop. Là normalement c'est bon ça va rester comme ça. Note pour l'avenir : penser au titre avant d'être sur la page de publication (vous avez échappé à SansTitre_01)._

 _Bien entendu, ni les personnages, ni l'univers d'Aventures, ni la série ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à leurs joueurs respectifs, à Mahyar et à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier._

 _Bonne lecture, et j'espère que cela vous plaira._

* * *

 _ **Une énigme peut en cacher une autre.**  
(titre alternatif : Une nouvelle aventurière ?)_

Les Aventuriers s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation pour le moins inhabituelle, au lieu de foncer droit au combat sans plan comme à l'accoutumée, ils avaient l'opportunité d'éviter un affrontement – contre une armée entière, donc clairement à leur désavantage – en résolvant une énigme. Ainsi étaient-ils tous les quatre penchés sur les glyphes complexes au dos du trône qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le site de fouilles du Docteur Donhars.

Enfin, pas vraiment tous les quatre, car Théo semblait peu intéressé et se préparait au combat, remettant son armure qu'il avait retirée dans une tentative aussi inutile que magnifique de s'approcher sans encombre du trône qui semblait faire réagir les personnes sensibles à la magie. Aucun d'entre eux –l'archéologue comprise – n'oublierait de sitôt cette image du Paladin montant les quelques marches menant à ce trône imposant, au fond d'une grande et ancienne salle souterraine richement ornée de symboles magiques en tous genres, la légère luminescence du cours d'eau la parcourant ajoutant encore à l'aura mystique de l'endroit… Le tout en sous-vêtements.

Ce désintérêt de la part de l'Inquisiteur pour l'épreuve de logique n'était pas particulièrement étonnant pour ses compagnons et s'ils devaient être sincères, Bob et Grunlek, qui avaient d'emblée été les deux plus investis dans l'énigme, étaient plutôt contents de ne pas être gênés par un Inquisiteur essayant d'arracher les pièces pour les recoller dans la bonne forme.

Les trois compagnons travaillaient de concert pour avancer. Bob et Shin coopéraient et essayaient un peu tout et n'importe quoi, envisageant les mouvements possibles des différentes pièces, alors que Grunlek préférait essayer avant toute chose d'avoir une vision de la forme finale afin d'être plus méthodique. Après quelques minutes, le Paladin s'approcha, subitement curieux.

-Vous pouvez réexpliquer la situation ?  
-Hm, si vous ne résolvez pas cette énigme, l'armée du chaos arrivera dans trente, enfin, vingt-cinq minutes maintenant, répondit le Docteur Donhars après un court silence, répétant de façon légèrement hésitante les paroles de la cultiste qu'elle tenait toujours en respect avec sa dague un peu plus loin, en bas des marches menant au trône.  
-Non mais, comment ce truc fonctionne, insista l'Inquisiteur, s'adressant plutôt à ses compagnons qu'au Docteur.

La réponse se fit attendre quelques secondes puis Shin commença à lui expliquer les pièces à imbriquer, mais fut coupé par une exclamation de Bob qui avait trouvé une piste, qui s'avéra ne mener nulle part.

Le demi-élémentaire avait recentré son attention sur l'énigme, jugeant son explication suffisante, surtout que Théo avait forcément entendu la première fois et que ce n'était pas si dur à comprendre, mais le Paladin revint à la charge.

-Non mais tu peux redire exactement comment ça marche ?  
-Rha c'est bon, t'as bien entendu comment ça marche, arrête de demander ça, répondit le pyromage, passablement irrité.  
-Non, _moi_ j'ai pas entendu, assura Théo.

S'ils avaient été moins accaparés par leur tâche, ses trois compères auraient pu remarquer que son intonation était légèrement différente de d'habitude, un brin plus douce et avec une meilleure articulation.

-Je peux essayer ?

La demande du Paladin fut accueillie avec surprise par ses amis – aussi bien son intérêt pour l'énigme que le fait qu'il _demande_ s'il pouvait aider – les faisant lever le nez de l'amas de glyphes le temps de considérer l'expression de détermination sincère de Théo.

Pas franchement convaincu, Grunlek se poussa légèrement pour le laisser accéder au mécanisme, suivi par Bob qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux, peu enclin à laisser le bourrin du groupe leur faire perdre du temps sur une énigme de pure logique.

La surprise se changea en une légère inquiétude lorsque le Paladin commença à s'expliquer à haute voix les règles pour résoudre l'énigme, ponctué de « non, non tu peux pas faire se superposer les pièces ». Il utilisait de façon très notable deux intonations de voix distinctes, allant jusqu'à se couper la parole à lui-même.

-Euh, Théo ? Ça va ? demanda Bob, naturellement peu rassuré par ce genre de conversation.  
-Oui, oui, t'en fais pas, je suis experte dans ce genre de choses, lui répondit Théo, de sa voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée.

L'accord au féminin n'avait échappé à personne, et les trois amis se regardèrent avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Après un moment de flottement, décidant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se poser plus de questions vu leur situation avec les pas de l'armée du chaos qui commençaient à se faire entendre, les autres recommencèrent à se concentrer sur l'énigme pour aider Théo – ou qui que ce soit d'autre – à éviter une probable fin du monde.

Le Paladin, qui se parlait toujours à lui-même, avait visiblement pas mal avancé dans l'énigme, et maintenant que Grunlek avait trouvé la forme finale à obtenir, ils touchaient au but. Bob quant à lui traçait des dessins sur le sol pour s'aider, jetant de temps à autre un regard à son ami qui semblait étrangement possédé.

-Attends, je crois que je tiens quelque chose, dit Grunlek, avançant sa main organique vers les glyphes.

L'inquisiteur continua cependant de bouger d'autres pièces dans son coin, s'attirant un regard appuyé du nain et du demi-élémentaire.

-Non, laisse, attends, Grunlek essaye, dit-il, de sa voix habituelle, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'énigme et non ses amis, puis reposa ses mains sur ses genoux, comme s'il obéissait à… sa propre demande.  
-Qu-qu'est-ce que… Mais… Non, ok, plus tard, balbutia Balthazar, qui recentra difficilement son attention sur leur tâche. Si Théo avait été plus attentif à autre chose qu'à l'énigme, il aurait probablement apprécié de lui avoir fait perdre ses mots.

Le temps commençait à leur manquer dangereusement, et Grunlek et Théo travaillaient à présent ensemble à résoudre l'énigme pendant que Shin avait abandonné et préparait des flèches de glace, prêt à vendre chèrement sa peau dans l'affrontement qui semblait de plus en plus inévitable avec l'armée du chaos. Bob se mit soudain à crier qu'il avait trouvé la solution, il poussa les deux autres, non sans un petit rictus de douleur dû à la flèche de glace toujours fichée dans son épaule, et coulissa les dernières pièces, extatique. Il hurla de fierté et de satisfaction, le stress de la situation retombant brutalement.

Alors qu'ils savouraient leur victoire et que l'attention allait revenir sur l'attitude suspecte de Théo, un homme surgit de l'entrée de la salle, une arbalète pointée vers le dos du Docteur Donhars. Si Bob n'eut ni le temps ni la possibilité de réagir d'aussi loin sans risquer de la blesser, les trois autres furent bien plus efficaces. En l'espace d'un instant l'homme fut transpercé par une flèche de glace, un carreau d'arbalète, et une pioche lancée par un Théo qui avait visiblement retrouvé sa personnalité habituelle.

Cette dernière péripétie passée, et ignorant les protestations de la cultiste qui leur hurlait qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes de l'héritage des Aventuriers et autres inepties, le pyromage s'empressa d'aller voir si l'archéologue se remettait bien de ses émotions. Il en profita pour voir si son charme opérait à nouveau maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de cornes sur la tête pendant qu'il l'accompagnait vers la sortie du site de fouilles, et cela semblait être le cas. Il ne put cependant pas se concentrer bien longtemps sur la seule femme qu'ils aient croisée ces dernières années qui montrait une attirance pour quelqu'un d'autre que Shin sans qu'il ait à la payer pour –ou en tout cas c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Son épaule le lançait bien trop et commençait à saigner abondamment, et son esprit exigeait des réponses à propos de l'attitude du Paladin plus tôt.

Sans grande surprise, quand il se rapprocha du reste de son groupe, la conversation avait déjà commencé. Grunlek, en éternel protecteur, semblait soucieux, et le mage pouvait difficilement lui donner tort, entre ses propres conversations avec son démon et la possession de Théo pas si longtemps auparavant, il avait presque peur de savoir ce qui arrivait à l'Inquisiteur.

Les autres le regardèrent s'approcher, Théo visiblement gêné par l'inquiétude du nain et du demi-élémentaire. Le mage se tenait le bras, la flèche ayant à présent fondu, et décida de ne pas se perdre en suppositions pour une fois, allant droit au but.

-Théo, premièrement, tu pourrais soigner la connerie de Shin s'il-te-plait ? Et ensuite, c'était quoi, ça, tout à l'heure ?

L'archer avait légèrement détourné le regard à l'évocation de la blessure, et l'ingénieur regardait Théo fixement, attendant sa réponse, il avait visiblement esquivé jusque-là.

Le Paladin apposa sa main sur la blessure de son ami, qui émit un petit soupir de soulagement quand la douleur disparut, puis croisa les bras et regarda ses trois acolytes, tous les regards fixés sur lui.

-C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais… c'est une sorte de seconde personnalité, je suppose ? Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est là, des années, et elle est bien plus patiente et douée en logique que moi. Elle dessine bien aussi, mais ça me sert moins souvent quand-même, ajouta-t-il après un bref silence.

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit, les questions fourmillaient dans la tête des trois autres aventuriers sans qu'aucun ne trouve par quoi commencer. Ce fut Grunlek qui retrouva ses moyens le premier.

-Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? Ça fait combien de temps ? Tu n'as pas jugé utile de nous en parler ? demanda-t-il. S'il s'arrêta dans son flot de questions pour ne pas être trop pressant, une certaine inquiétude était perceptible dans sa voix.  
-Je, hm, les premières fois où elle s'est manifestée c'était quand je faisais mes classes, ça date, et quand je vous ai rencontrés ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'était plus spécialement active, et avec toute cette histoire de possession l'année dernière je me suis dit que ça vous inquièterait plus qu'autre chose.  
-Sans déconner ? Evidemment que ça nous inquiète ! s'insurgea le mage, pas du tout calmé par le ton rassurant de Théo.  
-C'est bon Bob, calme-toi, c'est ni un démon ni une entité maléfique, elle m'aide de temps en temps mais la plupart du temps je la remarque même pas, assura le Paladin, les mains levées devant lui dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

Shin, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, sembla soudain dérangé par quelque chose, il se tourna vers Balthazar, les sourcils froncés.  
-Mais, attends, Bob, tu l'as pas vue ou entendue, du coup, quand vous avez échangé vos corps ?  
-Eh mais c'est vrai ça, non, pas du tout, c'était vide comme pas possible, même, s'exclama le pyromancien, tournant un regard étonné vers Théo.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules, la discussion avait clairement assez duré à son goût.  
-Je sais pas moi, elle te connaît alors elle s'est peut-être planquée, pis moi j'ai vu ton démon que quand j'ai essayé d'utiliser la connexion mentale, expliqua-t-il, réprimant un léger frisson de dégoût au souvenir de son face à face avec le démon de Bob.

Le mage plissa les yeux d'un air irrité pour toute répartie, n'appréciant pas le sous-entendu.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne représente aucun danger ? Et si ça en devient un, tu nous en parleras ? le nain recentra le débat après la pique du Paladin à Bob, un air d'inquiétude presque paternelle sur le visage.  
-Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas, il y a aucun problème, lui assura son cadet.

Si les trois autres étaient toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec la situation, le Paladin jugeait en avoir dit assez et se mit en marche vers le campement jouxtant le site de fouilles, avec l'air de dire « bon, on va pas passer la journée là-dessus non plus ». Leurs inquiétudes en majeure partie calmées, pour le moment du moins, ses amis lui emboitèrent le pas et les quatre Aventuriers avancèrent un moment dans un silence assez inhabituel –surtout avec Bob dans les parages. Ce dernier comprenait à présent comment Théo avait pu réussir ses classes, il savait les Inquisiteurs de la Lumière peu délicats mais ils devaient bien avoir des épreuves de stratégie militaire ou d'autre chose qui requiert un minimum de calme et de réflexion, et comment Théo avait passé ces épreuves avait longtemps été un mystère pour lui. C'était officiellement sa nouvelle hypothèse sur le sujet.

-Eh, au fait, elle a un nom ? demanda soudain le demi-élémentaire d'eau.  
-Elle est bonne ? ajouta le demi-diable, du tac-au-tac, tirant un profond soupir à Grunlek.  
-Elle s'appelle Sorina. Et je ne répondrai pas à cette question, conclut le Paladin en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Si vous en avez envie, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews, cela me ferait très plaisir =)_

 _Petite précision, même si Mahyar a dit que Sorina interprètait le Docteur Donhars (au passage j'ai fait au feeling pour l'orthographe), cette dernière est trop loin pour que ce soit crédible, et puis c'est moins drôle._

 _Un gros merci à ma chère bêta-lectrice qui m'a permis d'arranger bien mieux mes phrases et d'avoir un style moins détaché de l'action, et tout simplement pour avoir accepté de me relire alors qu'elle n'a vu que le début d'Aventures._

 _Pour l'anecdote, pour le moins inattendue, juste quand je finissais les derniers ajustements, une de mes amies qui est également amie avec Sorina est venue me parler sur facebook, et a mentionné qu'elle était avec elle. Du coup, malgré un stress intense je leur ai fait lire, et du coup voilà, cette fic est officiellement validée par Sorina *achievement unlocked*._

 _Normalement (si j'arrive à me remettre sérieusement à écrire, ceci étant mon premier texte en français hors traductions depuis tellement longtemps que je ne saurais dire quand, et mon premier tout court depuis février), j'ai une fic plus longue et sérieuse en préparation. Ouais, je vais spoiler ma bêta à mort._


End file.
